


Adore

by trubenblack



Series: The Good and The Bad [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Jump Scares, M/M, Minor reference to past abuse, OC if you dont think andrew can feel contentment, horror games, literally this is just mindless happiness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Birthday softness for my baby @Paleromantic. I love you!!Meant to be sort of around Andrew's 5th year when he's much calmer and happier.





	Adore

A well known fact: Andrew Minyard has many guilty pleasures; his first of course, is ice cream. He also has secret ones that he used to keep to himself until he met Neil Josten, who has somehow managed to worm his way in as his Number 1 guilty pleasure, of course, still under ice cream. A secret fact: one of Andrew’s most well kept secrets in fact; he absolutely loves horror games. Unfortunately he was never allowed a controller as a child, he once tried to use one of his older ‘siblings’ ones and the bruises for almost a month.Therefore, annoyingly, he absolutely sucks at playing them himself, so he watches other people play them. Usually he does this holed up in his room with a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and his largest hoodie. Today is different though. It’s Halloween and Neil, as he has done many times before has worked out this guilty pleasure and has decided to make it even better by adding himself to it and joining Andrew. He even asked Matt to set the computer up to the television and has it all set up and ready to go. Somehow knowing how much this would mean to Andrew without having to ask.

Little know fact about Neil Josten: he hates jump scares. He can spit in the face of someone torturing him without even batting an eyelid. He can take on an opponent twice his size on the court and laugh when they threaten him. But you put him in front of a horror movie or game and he will spend the entire duration of the movie or game with his face buried in your chest whenever he feels a jump scare is coming up and will just about jump a foot in the air every time it happens. 

Andrew  **Definitely** does not love this fact.

And so they situate themselves in front of the game Andrew wants to watch, Andrew laying on the couch and Neil curled up basically on top of him. Andrew is eating cookies and cream ice cream so Neil can take little bites of the plain ice cream, which Andrew makes sure to feed him with a plastic spoon now after he jumped so hard at a jump scare once that he almost chipped his tooth on the metal spoon. 

Neil has just made himself comfortable, staring more at Andrew than the actual game until Andrew none too gently shoves his face away and grumbles at him to watch the game. It’s a game more to do with mind games than anything else; those are Andrew’s favorite kind of game, the ones that make you think instead of just scaring you over stupid things. The ones that build up the tension to the point that every time the player turns a corner you’re just _waiting_ for something to jump out at you.

The first jump scare happens and Neil jumps about a foot in the air and whines high pitched into Andrew’s neck. Andrew  **Definitely** does not find that noise cute. And he  **Definitely** does not rub Neil’s back soothingly to calm him down. Neil relaxes back into him, letting himself feel the warmth of Andrew and his steady heartbeat. He won’t mention the way Andrew’s heartbeat stutters when a jump scare happens. He won’t mention the fact that he knows that this is another way Andrew allows himself to feel. Andrew had admitted to him in the past that this was one of the things he missed when he was on his medications; too all over the place to focus on anything long enough and too cloudy to actually notice the scares as what they were or find the storylines as interesting. It’s one of the reasons Neil has done this for him tonight, it’s the reason Neil sits in on these with him even though he knows every time he gets scared. The other reason he will admit only to himself, is that as creepy as ghosts are, he always feels protected in Andrew’s arms, even when Andrew is laughing at him for jumping at something that was Not Scary in the slightest. 

Andrew watches the game and allows himself to feel. He allows himself to feel Neil, he allows himself to feel warm and to feel protective. He allows himself that little glow he feels when Neil hides his face in Andrew’s neck to somehow pretend the jump scares just don’t exist, and he allows himself to enjoy the game and to enjoy watching it, because he is with Neil and, as much as he wants to pretend to himself that he is alone in this world and can’t rely on anyone, he feels safe with Neil. He feels safe enough to tell Neil about his guilty pleasures. And so, he allows himself to rub Neil’s back, to soothe him until he melts into a soft sleepy puddle on top of him, rather like a cat. He almost allows himself to think those three words he really can’t be feeling, but he settles for placing a soft kiss to the top of Neil’s head. Neil understands what it means anyways, he’s always been able to read Andrew better than Andrew is able to read himself. Andrew allows himself to feel that this is better than any drunk Halloweens and rushed blowjobs out the back. This is soft but it’s a good kind of soft. It’s the kind of soft he’s okay with, so he lets himself feel, Bee would be so proud.

 

                                                                                      _________________

  
  


Almost three hours later the rest of the  _ monsters  _ come back to the dorm. Andrew has dozed off with Neil asleep on top of him and he’s very happy to stay pretending to be asleep. He does, however, hear them come home, he hears Nicky’s soft “ _ oh my god!”  _ He hears Aarons sound of disgust and he ignores it, he ignores Kevin’s drunk grumble about how bad laying like that is for their backs and he just holds Neil closer. He even ignores Nicky saying he is going to get a picture of them because they’re  _ “just too cute!!!”  _ Andrew could hear the exclamation points in his voice, and he could also hear the sound of Nicky’s camera shutter going off and Nicky swearing profusely and fearfully at how loud it is, and Aaron’s comment about how Andrew is going to kill him if he finds out about it. He ignores Nicky’s phone going off almost a hundred times because he’d probably sent it to all the foxes and Katelyn. He allowed himself to listen to his family bickering and he allows himself to feel okay. Today had been a good day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always seriously appreciated I hope you enjoyed this lil bit of softness


End file.
